


Welcome Home

by writingstudent



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent
Summary: You wait for Ivar to return from a battle at the piers, with your children and his newborn.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 107





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> You can buy me a coffee and support my work at: https://ko-fi.com/writingstudent  
> Accepting commissions - message me on tumblr for more information: https://writingstudent.tumblr.com/

You stood at the port, watching the docking ships nervously. He was strong, the strongest man you ever knew. He had to come back, but you were still scared. Valhalla could wait, all you wanted at the moment was to be in Ivar’s arms again.   
“ Mommy! Mommy! Is dad coming back? ”   
“ Why are they taking so long?!”   
Your two sons whined, the toddlers tugging at your skirts and mumbling excitedly. They usually were very respectful and almost never complained, but not seeing their father for so long took quite a toll on them . You threaded your fingers through their hair, patting their heads in hopes to calm them down. The past 10 months had honestly been a nightmare. You had never been separated for so long, and you were almost twitching with the need to join him to battle. You missed everything about him, being able to hold him, play with his hair, your late night conversations and even pissing him off sounded better than not seeing him at all.

You saw him then. He had just been lifted off of the boat, and was now making his way towards you, limping and trying to maintain his balance on the crutches – not accustomed to being back on land after dialing for so long. You couldn’t help but run towards him. He had dropped his crutches and moved to bear hug you.

“Ivar!” You yelled, pushing him off you with all your strength as your instincts kicked in, immediately curling up around the small body that was hidden in your scarf. You both landed on the floor, grunting a little at the impact.

He was shocked, confused and beyond angry at your rejection. Had you stopped loving him? Had you finally realized that you could find better? “What the hell woman? Are you out of your mind?! What -” His eyes were ablaze and he growled at you, crawling towards you.

“Ivar,” you breathed out, smiling up at him brightly. You took the small baby that hung close to your torso, pulling the scarf so that you could see its face. “This is Eerika.”

His eyes widened and he immediately quieted down, looking at the small creature you held in your arms. He was entranced – it was the definition of beauty. It had his bright blue eyes, with your amazing facial structure.

“H-how, w-when, I ” He stuttered, trying to form a coherent thought. He reached to her tentatively, stroking her soft face gently with the back of his fingers. The little girl grabbed onto his hand, holding it close to her in curiosity.

Ivar’s eyes started watering at the sight. She was so small, so fragile and so beautiful.

Your sons, who had stared in confusion but had now managed to catch up to you two with their tiny steps. “DADDDD!” They yelled out, tumbling over the both of you. They jumped on his back, one of them already having grabbed onto Ivar’s neck and hung across his back. Ivar leant in, making sure that they would not hurt the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. Your oldest son laughed, “Don’t worry dad, I will do anything to protect my sister! We won’t be the ones hurting her!”

You shook your head, laughing along with him, both you and Ivar’s hearts swelling with pride.

“Welcome home.” You whispered, leaning to kiss him on the lips as a chorus of soft “ewws” was heard.


End file.
